1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to establishing a Bluetooth connection, and, more particularly, to establishing a Bluetooth connection by a Bluetooth identifier and a password which are generated by a user's name and network card address.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, because of the rapid development of wireless communications, portable devices, such as smartphone, personal digital assistants, and tablet PCs, are available, and have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
A user may utilize the electrical devices or mobile devices to transmit messages and data using the wireless communications technologies, such as infrared rays, Bluetooth, 802.11 (Wi-Fi), ZigBee, Ultra Wide Band (UWB), Near Field Communication (NFC), etc.
Bluetooth is a popular wireless communication technology which is utilized in the computers, mobile phones and other electrical devices. However, for traditional Bluetooth settings, the user needs to complete Bluetooth connection by complex Bluetooth pairing settings. The user needs to open multiple windows to establish a Bluetooth pairing between devices by setting the options on the multiple windows. As a result, it is not convenient for the user to use Bluetooth.